Master
by aspireraywriter
Summary: When Harry discovers the world of subs and doms he will go to any lengths to please his master. Snarry. SLASH graphic and sort of PWP. Rated M for language and smut. Shortfic oh and forgot to mention before BDSM lol
1. Master

Master

It was the end of a long Friday at the end of term. I had been teaching a sixth year lesson and was anxious to get back to my quarters so that I would be able to relax. As my students rushed past me at the sound of the bell, one of them was idiotic enough to knock a glass bottle from my desk and run off before I could see who it was. Cursing the boy as the last of my students filed out, I looked around for my wand. Seeing it lying on a table at the back of the room I went to fetch it, only to turn and see a small, dark haired boy sweeping the last of the glass into his hands and throwing it into a bin. He then proceeded to wipe the mess up with a cloth he carried in his pocket, which he also disposed of.

"Potter!? What do you think you are doing?"

"Clearing up your potion, sir." To my surprise he had stepped back against the wall and was looking at the floor, meekly.

"Whatever for? You must be mad Potter."

"Yes sir."

"_Are_ you mad?"

"No sir…but I could be if you wish it."

"What is wrong with you Potter?"

"Nothing sir, you're very kind." Frowning, I took two steps up to him and lifted his chin to regard his face for sarcasm. He looked solemnly up at me, though not into my eyes.

"Look into my eyes," I demanded. He complied instantly and held the same expression in place.

"Why are you suddenly doing my bidding, boy?"

"I wish to please you."

"Why do you wish to please me? What triggered it?" He looked confused for a second, then,

"I'm sorry, I don't know sir. I just…I want to please you, that's all. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. Bring me breakfast in bed tomorrow," I muttered sarcastically and let go of the boy's chin. He stood silent and still where he stood. "Well I'm going now so you might as well get out. I'm going back to my rooms."

"Would you like me to accompany you or shall I leave now?"

"What use could I have for you?"

"I can cook meals, do chores, massage, endorse sexual pleasures, fight, or anything else which might heighten your personal comfort." I snorted. Endorse sexual pleasures? Where had that come from?

"You wouldn't last a day in my service, Potter." He turned to leave, "…But you may try. Come with me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stepping into my rooms a few minutes later however, I felt decidedly uncomfortable. Harry stood meekly and quietly by the door while I put down my things, pulled off my cloak and lay back in a chair. My back was aching and stiff.

"Potter!"

"Yes sir?" He was at my side instantly.

"Did you say you could massage?"

"Yes sir."

"Massage my back."

"Certainly sir," he replied, "would you like to lie down on the couch?" Surprised, I got up and lay on my front on the couch. It felt good to be lying flat. I heard him come over to me and next second his small hands were working my back. I moaned with the pleasure of it, despite myself. He was wonderful. Everywhere his hands touched, my back untwisted and relaxed. When my whole back felt supple and flexible, he stepped back of his own accord. Groaning slightly I rolled over and sat up. He looked a little embarrassed.

"What is it, Potter?"

"Nothing sir," he blushed, "it was just…the sounds you made…I mean…it makes me feel good to give you pleasure." My eyes dropped to his groin and he blushed deeper and stepped back. "I apologise sir."

"Sorry doesn't cover it Potter. You disgust me. Get out of my rooms."

"Yes sir." He bowed slightly and left. I lay back on the couch, enjoying the new sensations in my back and half wishing I had not sent him away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I woke the next morning to a delicious smell. I opened my eyes and sat up. Somebody next door was cooking pancakes. Sitting up and pulling on my dressing gown, I went over to my bedroom door and opened it. Harry was fully dressed and his hair was wet from showering. A large stack of delicious looking pancakes were stacked on a plate next to him and he was cooking the last four in a big pan. I leaned against the doorway and watched him as he flipped them and then added them to the stack next to him. He then proceeded to butter each one industriously before pouring maple syrup over the whole lot. It was my favourite type of breakfast ever. He hummed slightly as he worked. He made some coffee and poured a glass of orange juice before piling the whole lot onto a tray. He picked it up and made to walk towards my room. At that moment he caught sight of me and smiled.

"What are you doing in my rooms again Potter?"

"I…I made you breakfast sir."

"Mm I can smell it. How did you get in? My rooms have a password." He shrugged.

"I don't know. I just asked the portrait to open. And it did."

"I see. And how did you know what my favourite breakfast is?" Again he looked confused, and then shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm sorry sir. Would you like to come and have your meal now? I can go if you wish or stay and offer you more services." As he said all this he was washing the last of the dishes and clearing them away.

"You can stay Potter. What have you eaten today?"

"I haven't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch sir, before I came here."

"Then go and get yourself an apple from the fruit bowl and a glass of water and come and eat it with me." He smiled.

"Thank you sir." It was impossible not to smile back at him. I took a sip from the coffee. It was hot and quite strong. Delicious. I then turned my attention to the steaming pile of pancakes. As we ate I asked him many more questions. I wanted to know what had happened to him to make him so submissive, and also wanted to find out how he knew so much about me and how he was able to enter my rooms at will. Most of these questions he found impossible to answer however so, leaving Harry to wash up the dishes, I set off to the headmaster's office.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The headmaster regarded me carefully over his half-moon glasses as I finished my story. I had told him everything that had happened-other than the massage and Harry's offers of sexual pleasure.

"Have you done anything that might have affected the boy recently?"

"Nothing at all. I've always treated him the same way, the way I treat all my students and he has always been insolent and argumentative. Until now."

"Well. Then surely this is an improvement?" I was lost for words.

"You think this is healthy then?"

"Well…if Harry seems to be happy serving you and you have no objection then I don't see why it should not happen. You know this school employs many house elves. They are all free to leave whenever they wish, or to be paid. Bring Harry to me and I will question him, but if I can find no problems for him, then I see no reason why it should not continue. I will arrange for the boy to have a bedroom in your quarters."

"What?! Why?"

"You try and suggest to him he leaves you alone, see how he takes it. You can always send him to his room if you don't want him around you."

"…Very well headmaster. I'll send him to you."

"Very good. Thank you for coming to see me, Severus."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The headmaster and Harry returned to my rooms about half an hour after Harry left to install a new room in my quarters. The headmaster gave a casual flick of his wand and a door appeared in the wall. He opened it and inside was a cosy little room with a small bed and closet. Harry murmured his thanks.

"Just one more thing…" Albus have his wand one more flick and a long stream of clothes and toiletries came flying in from the window and packed themselves in Harry's closet. "There you are, Harry. You now have access to everything here. Severus can set you rules should he wish it."

"Thank you sir," said Harry, smiling up into Dumbledore's face. I noticed he would look at anybody but me, unless I asked him to.

"Well that will be all. Treat him well, Severus." He patted the boy's arm and left with a smile.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you sir."

"Stop licking my shoes, Potter. I'm going to have a bath now."

"Yes sir." I turned and headed towards the bathroom, but heard the light patter of feet behind me.

"What is it now, Potter?"

"I am coming to assist you sir."

"I can bathe on my own."

"If you wish, sir." I considered. I hated it that Potter was good at pleasing me, but he was and I did want him there to wash and rub my shoulders. I instead left the decision to him.

"You can come if you want." He followed me willingly into the bathroom, closed the door and went over to run the bath water. "Add some bubble bath," I added. I wanted at least a little modesty. He stood next to the bath, not looking at me. I undressed, but wrapped a towel around my waist before removing my boxers.

"Would you prefer if I got undressed also, sir?"

"Take of your shirt. You may not otherwise be able to wash me. But otherwise no, don't. He hastened to obey, before turning his attention back to the bath. He tested the temperature with his hand, and then adjusted the taps. I eyed him as he worked. He was _very_ attractive naked. I tried not to think about it, but I stared, despite myself. Christ. I'd never known anything to look as good as he did now. He was slim and his young smooth brown skin was stretched over tight muscles and bones without a blemish anywhere. My eyes flicked to his glossy black hair falling over his bare neck and I shivered. His voice interrupted me.

"Is there something you wanted, sir?"

"No, Potter."

"Your bath is ready." I stood up and, removing the towel, slipped into the wonderfully warm water. It was very hot and steamy, but not so hot that it burned my skin. I dipped my head under the bubbly water, then sat up and lay back. Harry came round behind me, squeezed some shampoo onto his hands and massaged it into my hair. I groaned aloud. It was bliss. Then, remembering my effect on him yesterday, I attempted to quieten myself. It was hard. His magical hands sent a wonderful wave of relaxation through my body and made me tingle with pleasure. I closed my eyes and dipped my head back under the water, where Harry rinsed my hair clean. He then rubbed conditioner through my hair and combed it through before washing that off too.

I was lovely lying there and feeling totally at ease, being cleaned and not having to do anything but lie back, close my eyes and enjoy the sensations. However, then Harry reached for soap. He rubbed it onto his hands, and then ran them over my shoulders and neck. It felt great. His hands were wet and slippery over my rough skin. I sat up and let him wash my chest and stomach and then my back. He ran his hands over me, massaging me slightly, but when he had finished he stepped back, looking a little embarrassed. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He really did have a lovely body.

"What is it, Potter?"

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you sir, but…do you think you could stand up so I can wash the rest of you?" Too late I realised I was becoming excited looking at him and looked down to check that the bubbles were still thick and covering all of me.

"No Potter, I can do the rest on my own. Please go and make yourself a nice sandwich and eat it in your room. You can read or entertain yourself until I have finished my bath and dressed in my room. I require no assistance dressing."

"Yes sir." He turned and left, his chest and back slightly wet from spilt water. When I sure he had completely gone I leant back in the water and groaned. It was an odd sensation; becoming excited over somebody I did not like. I jerked off into the loo before getting back into the bath and washing the rest of myself. Damn that boy.


	2. Getting to know you

He had cooked diner by the time I was changed and was laying it out on the table for me when I re-entered the main room. He had, thankfully, donned a new shirt, although it did cling to him rather too tightly for my comfort. I sat down at the table and allowed him to serve me a duck wrap.

"How is it that you know all my favourite food, boy?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know. I just think what you might like the most and so I make it. I don't know how I know. Shall I stay or go?"

"Stay, stay. Talk to me. Tell me about something you know about." But Harry did not know much that I did not, and so he told me the story of his life. He told me about his life at school, and at home for the first eleven years of his life. Then he told me of Hagrid and his letters and his first journey to Hogwarts. He told me of how he and his friends had suspected me of trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone, and his surprise at having found Quirrel at the end of the path.

Then he told me about his second year, all about how he had heard the voice of the monster, about his trouble with the students because of his pastlemouth performance at the duelling club. He told me of how he and Ron had entered the chamber of secrets, of his finding Tom Riddle…and the basilisk.

"And you fought this snake all on your own, Potter? How big was it?"

"Oh no sir. I had help. Fawkes, you know Dumbledore's phoenix? Yeah, he turned up. He blinded and distracted the snake for me. And he brought me the sorting hat, out of which I pulled the sword. It was…about fifty feet long I'd guess. I was pierced by the fang, but I was able to pull it out of my arm and put it in the diary before the poison got to me. And Fawkes healed that too." I was shocked. I had no idea neither of the size of the snake, nor of the details of its attack before now. Harry was explaining how they'd found Ron and Lockhart at the entrance, and how Fawkes had carried them back up to the school.

Then he told me about his third year, about the dementors and his worry that he was being followed by the grim. He told be about Buckbeak and about Scabbers escaping. Then he told me how the black dog had pounced at Ron and dragged him into the whomping willow. He told me about how he and Hermione Granger had followed and found Ron with Sirius Black. He told me about how he was about to kill Sirius, until Lupin had turned up and asked Harry to listen to him. About how he had found out Lupin was a werewolf-and that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew. He apologised for his attack on me, before relating his time turner rescue with Hermione.

An awkward silence grew between us, before he began to talk about his fourth year, about the Quiddich world cup and his being picked as champion. He told me about his shock and fear about the first task, about Sirius' suspicions of Karkaroff-"Not me for once then, Potter?" He shook his head and blushed before continuing the story of how Hagrid had showed him the dragons, how he had told Cedric and how Moody had told him how to get past one. Then he told be about his fear about the second task, how Dobby had given him gillyweed at the last moment and his experiences at the lake. And then about the third task; about the maze and the obstacles and finally the graveyard. He shivered as he described to me the killing and the death eaters and Voldemort rising from the cauldron. He told me about how, having managed to escape, he found out about Moody and Crouch and about how he was sent home again.

Then his fifth year. He told me about his dreams, and about how Umbridge had hurt hum, tortured him. At this I felt a bubble of indignation and anger rising in my chest before I remembered that I hated Harry and was able to relax again. He told me about his girlfriend Cho, and their disastrous relationship which had culminated in a teary goodbye, and about the DA. For some reason this made me feel a little odd. He told me about travelling to the department of mysteries and the stupidity he had felt. Then he told me about the fight with Voldemort, and about how he had possessed him, before Dumbledore had forced him to leave and about Sirius' death. His voice shook a little, but he finished telling me about it.

"And so…what about the last four months?"

"I've just been with Ron and Hermione and concentrating on my studies. I also made it up with Draco Malfoy. I mean we're not great friends but we can just pass each other in the corridors and say hi now. Like normal human beings."

"I see. Well, Potter. I'm now at leisure I guess. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"Only to please you, sir." Please me? _Please _me? Did he mean…well why not? If he was willing…but it could all be a joke, a trick to get me sacked.

"You're sixteen, aren't you Potter?"

"Yes sir. I was sixteen in July." Then how could I get sacked? _Still_, I remembered, _I hate Potter_. "Anything I can do?"

"Repeat to me the list of services you can perform?"

"I can cook meals, do chores, massage, endorse sexual pleasures, fight, or anything else which might heighten your personal comfort. Anything you wish that I can do, sir." What did I wish? I wanted to relax. And, possibly, to see more of Harry. That was all. I didn't want to touch him because I hated him. I just wanted to see a young, beautiful man.

"Okay, Potter, take of your clothes…all of them except your boxers." I got up and left him to change while I went to look for cream in the bathroom cupboard. When I'd found some I returned. He was ready, folding his clothes neatly over the back of the chair. "Don't look so worried, boy; I'm not going to have sex with you. Go and sit on the couch, with your back to the arm."

"I'm not worried, sir. I'm here to serve you. Sexually too if you wish it." He obeyed and went to sit on the couch. I stripped off my shirt and went over to him.

"Spread your legs," I commanded. He did so and I sat between them, facing away from him, so that he was facing my back. I handed him the cream and said, "Massage my back with this." I heard him squeeze the cream onto his hands and then the wonderful dissolving; relaxing sensation filled me but even better, as his hands worked over my shoulders and down my back. I had, of course, forgotten about the effect this activity had on both of us. I began to feel aroused as his wet little hands slid up the sides of my back and re-started on my shoulders. And I could feel hardness against by back, which was growing and growing the more I moaned and arched with pleasure. I felt my excitement grow as Harry made a small noise of arousal behind me. I was now moaning not only at his hands on my back but also at the sensations rippling through me from my cock.

"Enough Harry. Come and sit on my lap. With your legs either side of me." He did so. "Closer. Press against me…that's it." I cried out with pure desire of him as his body pressed against mine. I didn't know what I was doing. Some distant part of my brain was telling me to throw the boy off. This was Harry.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Umm…may I ask you a favour?"

"You can ask."

"May I…I mean…when you've finished with me can I have permission to…jerk off?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't you be able to? Are you telling me you just sat down and ignored that errection yesterday?" He nodded, looking as though the mere memory pained him.

"I'm not supposed to endorse my own pleasures, only yours."

"Then circle your hips against me if you want to endorse my pleasures." He was quick to comply. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head and I fell backwards and he began to thrust against me. I had been sexually starved for too long. I felt his body begin to shake, even as he ground his hips mercilessly against mine.

"Sir…I think I'm going to cum…" I looked up. His face was contorted with the effort of holding back his orgasm while still moving his hips against mine.

"Finish yourself. Then you can finish me. And you don't have to hold back sounds either" He nodded with relief and began to buck wildly into me.

"Ohh….sir..." he cried; his body beginning to loose control. "Yeah… yes… Mmm!" He came, collapsing against me despite himself, his cum soaking his boxers. I could feel the wetness through them and my trousers. Sitting up shakily and cleaning himself with his wand, he apologised for loosing control and began to concentrate on me again. But without Harry being hard, there was not such a wonderful crash of bodies when he moved against me. "Sir…" He ventured, tentatively.

"What?"

"Should I…shall I…use my mouth?"

"You know how to do that?" He nodded.

"You've done it before?"

"No…but I know how to do it for you." Impatient as I was, I did not question it this time, but unzipped my pants and pulled my cock out. It was impossible not to begin jerking off; I was so used to it. Harry knelt down next to the couch, ready. I sat up and spread my legs. He moved to kneel between them, before looking up at me, nervously. "Should I start?"

"Yes…oh yes please start…yeah." I had thought there was not a feeling better than the one Harry's massage gave me, but as he drew my cock into his mouth, I knew I had been wrong. His tongue was incredible and untiring. It seemed to run everywhere all at the same time, and yet always seemed to be lapping right at my pleasure spot. I was already very, very close. I wanted to cum. "FUCK…oh yes…oh Harry don't stop…fuck yeah, like that…so…close...oh god…going to…cum…swallow it Harry…oh…fuuuuck!" I came, so hard that I lost all control or sense of where I was. My orgasm washed over me; a tidal wave of sexual pleasure. I could not stop yelling, or jerking my cum down his throat. It was too much. I collapsed, exhausted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I wanted Harry. Where was he?

"Harry…" I murmured.

"Yes sir?"

"Come and lie against me." Next second there was a warm, naked, adolescent body against mine. I could feel his breath against my cheek.

"Thank you sir."

"What for?"

"For allowing me pleasure too."

"Oh…right…yeah." I opened my eyes and looked straight into bright, violent green ones. He lowered his eyes instantly. My eyes travelled over his face, admiring his cheekbones and soft lips. I realised I wanted to kiss him. My hand travelled up his back, and then down his side, coming to rest on his hip. I pushed him over and rolled on top of him, so that we pressed together firmly, fitting together like a lock and key. He trembled a little, biting his lip in a very endearing way. "Look at me, Harry." Black stared into bright green once more. He really was very beautiful. "Do you services also include kissing me, Harry?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." I leaned my head down and kissed his lips, gently at first, but then harder and harder, and his mouth opened and I licked inside and our hands were everywhere, exploring each other, drinking each other. Then…_This is Harry Potter_. My brain automatically retracted and I sat up on top of him suddenly. He looked shocked and rebellious for less than half a second, before he assumed his neutral submissive expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you Potter." My brain was beginning to work-what had I just _done_? I ran my hands through my hair distractedly.

"Sir…it's okay you know. I'm just your sub. You don't have to worry what that might have meant because it doesn't have to mean anything." He sat up and continued, "What we just did…it's what I'm here for. Was it good?"

"Yeah…yes it was amazing."

"That's okay then. It's just another service I perform." Was that all it was? I relaxed and he kissed my cheek gently. "It's good to have young bodies against you. Use me for it whenever you want." He lay back; his hands over his head, letting me look at him and appreciate him. I ran my fingers over his chest, admiring its softness and flawlessness.

"Yes. You're right. You're good…better than good at giving me pleasure. I just…I want to hate you so much." He touched my face gently with his hand.

"That's okay. It's easier for you to give me orders if you hate me."

"Yeah. I do hate you still. I'm just worried I might not soon. Lie with me awhile. Talk to me." We lay side my side, facing each other with his legs wrapped around my waist as he talked to me. We discussed his feelings and desires as a sub. It seemed he had no desire to enjoy himself at all, only to give me pleasure. He would ask for things only to keep him alive and in good condition for my pleasure.

"For example, if I don't ask you if I can shower, then I'll smell bad. And you won't like that. If I don't ask you for access to the bathroom then I'll piss everywhere and then I'll have to clean it instead of assisting you. If I don't eat then I won't be as soft or as strong and my hair won't be glossy and I won't be beautiful. And then I couldn't give you pleasure."

"I understand. I think I want to get up now. You may go and shower and get dressed before making us diner."

"Thank you sir." He detached himself from me and stood up, before offering me a hand up. I took it and he pulled me, with surprising strength, to my feet. I picked up my shirt from where it lay on the floor and pulled it on, feeling a little embarrassed. Harry picked up his clothes and headed for the bathroom composedly. I went to get a book from my room, before returning and flopping down on the couch to read it. Twenty minutes later, Harry exited the bathroom with wet hair and wearing only a white towel around his waist. My eyes raked him.

"Is there anything you require sir?"

"No, nothing." He continued to his room and I heard him moving around getting dressed. Then he came back in and started to cook. About two hundred pages later, gorgeous smells began to reach me and I looked up from my book again. Harry was throwing shelled fresh prawns into a wok which he was stirring animatedly. I got up and went over to him.

"Do you want anything sir?"

"No thank you. What are you making?"

"Just finishing making a sauce for the rice in the oven. Prawns with vegetables and stock, basically."

"Smells good. Can I do anything?"

"Oh no sir, not unless you want to. I've nearly finished now." I watched the prawns turn pink and about three minutes later he turned off the heat and served up another delicious meal. As we ate it I gave him new instructions.

"Don't come into my room, ever except when I ask you to wake me up, and then exit immediately. Try to cook me different meals every day, but exactly the same things each week. That is, this being Saturday, you will always cook me pancakes, duck and prawns on a Saturday."

"Yes sir."

"Don't come into the bathroom when I'm going to the loo or washing, but you can come in and assist me if I ask you to. Please eat the same meals as I do. When cooking for me you might as well cook for yourself too. And use the shower everyday but not when I am in it. Understood?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry for not cooking myself this meal too."

"That's okay. You can make yourself whatever you like now. And please eat whenever you feel hungry."

"Yes, thank you sir."

"And please stop calling me sir."

"Should I call you master, or professor, or by your name…"

"Call me master. But you don't have to use it in every sentence. Now go and make yourself something to eat."

"Yes master." He quickly got up and made himself pasta before returning to sit with me.

"So…Harry." The name sounded strange on my lips. "Have you done something sexual like that before?"

"No, I haven't. Last year, before I was your sub, I kissed Cho Chang. And I have…masturbated in the past. Nothing else."

"And did you enjoy kissing that girl? What did it feel like?"

"It felt…well…she'd just been talking about Cedric…you know the one who died and so she was crying when she kissed me. That spoilt it a little I've got to say. And…well it just felt a little odd. I'd liked her for ages but…it didn't really feel right. I didn't feel pleased or excited or anything except shocked."

"And how long have you been my sub? Why do you think you suddenly wanted to be?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I think it's something that I was born to do…because…I know things about you and yet I haven't found them out. I stayed small. And I learned to cook and clean and I know how to please you sexually. I think I just…only realised it recently."

"And you don't know how long you'll be like this?"

"No sir…I can't imagine being anything else. I think I'd feel lost without a master…and I don't know how to serve any master but you."

"I see. So you don't think you could learn how to be independent again, or learn how to serve another master?"

"I think I could learn to serve another mater…but it would be against my nature to serve anyone but you. And I don't think I'd be able to cope without any master…I couldn't eat because I'm not designed to eat for myself…"

"I understand."

"Yes master."

I also have a new rule for you. Not tonight, because I have already cum twice today and I feel tired, but I want you to make it your routine to come to me each night after we have both retired. When you come, wear clothes, but sexy clothes-okay?"

"Yes master. So you have decided to make the most of me then?"

"Of course. And besides, I desire you." He looked surprised.

"You desire me? As a person?"

"Yes. I think I would desire you if you weren't my sub. But i would not have if you were who you were because we always hated each other. But you're not Harry Potter now, are you? You're my little pet Harry."

"Yes sir. I'm different now."

"Is it your desire to be submissive in the bedroom too?"

"I don't really know sir…I don't really know what that might include."

"Do you desire to be treated as a sexual slave?"

"Yes."

"To be bound?"

"Yes."

"To talk dirty?"

"Yes, master." I could tell I was turning him on and did nothing to stop it.

"To be spanked?"

"Yes."

"To wear a collar, or some other kinky object?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could dance to please me? Sexily? It is very hard to do."

"I think I could master."

"Excellent. Then you may go. And tomorrow we will test your limits." He blinked. His arousal was apparent through his jeans. He got up and cleared the plates, then began to wash them. I watched him shakily serve me. When he had finished washing up, he turned to me.

"What do you wish of me, master?"

"Nothing Harry. You can go if you like." He blushed and retired to his room. I got up, stretched, and went back to my bedroom, flopping down on the bed, my head spinning. He was a useful slave. Yes. Just a useful slave. I pulled my clothes off and got into bed. As I fell asleep, I remembered how Harry's kisses had felt and smiled secretly into the pillow. Nobody needed to know. Not even my conscious self.


	3. Mine

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I awoke the next morning feeling warm and comfortable. I got up and pulled on my dressing gown before stumbling into the harsh light of the main room. Harry was in the act of putting croissants into the oven when I walked in. He closed the oven and then stood up. I smiled my appreciation. He wore a pair of skin-tight leather pants and a loose shirt. He was also wearing a necklace and earrings in his ears.

"You look different, Harry."

"Yes. When I was among the student body it wasn't acceptable for me to wear these clothes but now I live here, I wear them. Breakfast is nearly ready, master." He bowed his head, letting his hair fall into his eyes. I stepped towards him and pressed my body to his, before lifting his face to mine with my hands and kissing him. He made a gentle noise of surprise and pleasure and then we were kissing as I'd never kissed anyone; passionately. And his arms stole round me and I pressed him to me and our hands began to move. I pulled out of the kiss abruptly and gave him a little kiss on the nose.

"We will loose track of time, my little Harry. Let's focus on breakfast first."

"Yes master. You can go and sit down. I will bring your breakfast to you." Five minutes later he laid two croissants, two cups of coffee and two glasses of orange juice before me. We ate together this time and I didn't feel so self conscious about taking advantage of his services. When I had finished, I leant back in my chair and said,

"You know all the meals you make for me are delicious." Harry barely concealed his beam of pleasure by taking a sip of coffee at that moment and lowering his eyes. We finished our coffee together and I watched Harry as he cleared everything away. When he had finished he turned to me.

"Would you like anything master?"

"Yes. Come here and sit on my lap and kiss me." He came, eagerly. As our lips touched his eyelids fluttered gently, and then closed. I ran my hands over his beautiful self and gave myself up to the sensation of kissing Harry. He pressed needily against me as our kiss deepened and I spanked his leather-bound ass even as I invaded his sweet mouth with my tongue. He immediately tensed and I could tell he was just focussing on kissing me. I let my hands roam over his round bum and down over his thighs, groaning with desire as I felt the full weight of everything that was mine. I pushed him away a little and he moved back immediately, breaking our kiss. "Undress,"

"Yes master." He slid from my lap and walked a few paces away from me, before unbuttoning and removing his shirt. I stared hungrily at him and rubbed my groin. I wanted him so much. He was now undoing his leather pants and I gazed at him as he peeled them from him, feeling my lust growing. As he took off his boxers it occurred to me that I had never seen him completely naked before. His cock was tall and dark like the rest of his body. Although he was turned on, he made no effort to pleasure himself, only stood before be and awaited orders. I stood up and moved over to kiss him again. This time he put his arms round my neck, so that it was easier for me to run my hands over his whole body. He really did have a great bum. We broke apart, panting.

"Time for the bedroom." I lifted him and he wrapped his legs around my waist. He's surprisingly light I thought as I carried him into my room and dropped him on the bed. I went over to my bedside drawer, magically unlocked it and pulled out the leather object I never thought I would have any use for. "Put this on, Harry," I commanded, throwing it at him. He clipped the tiny piece of clothing around himself immediately and knelt up on the bed, back straight, eyes down, perfect in his submission. "Harry, listen. If something is too much with you, please say 'fire'. This is your safe word. Please don't use it otherwise." He nodded.

"Yes master."

"Good. Now touch yourself. Tell me how it feels to be a sub in action." He got up and I sat down on the bed to watch him. He began to run his hands over his body, playing with his own nipples and gently groaning.

"I feel dirty. I want to be kissed and touched but at the same time I want to be naughty." As he said 'naughty' he gripped himself through the leather that partially covered him and sighed with relief.

"And what do you want me to do to you when you feel naughty, Harry?" His eyes widened at the thought.

"I want to do those things you said yesterday. I want to dance. I want you to spank me and bind me and torture me and use me and fuck me. I want pain." It was me who moaned with pleasure at this. His eyes re-focused and he looked at me. "Can I assist you in any way master?" I grinned, and allowed myself a moment of calm before answering.

"Get over here you filthy little whore." He got immediately. He lay down next to me and allowed me to run one hand the length of his body upwards. When I got to his neck I squeezed slightly but he did not flinch or scream his safe word. Instead he released a tiny breath of excitement. "God," I murmured, "you really are dirty…" He allowed me to tie him to the head of my bed by his hands and did not even gasp when I scratched his beautiful flawless skin hard enough to leave a mark. I was almost testing him, seeing if there was anything he would not do for me. I had a perverse fascination for him. I could not help wondering how he would respond to teasing. His errection was throbbing and, even as I slid the little leather thong from him, pre-cum spurted feebly from it.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, biting Harry's nipple, hard, "Imagining all the disgusting things you are going to do to me by the time we're over?" He nodded and I grinned wickedly. I slid my body down to his cock and he moaned, more than ready for contact. But I did not immediately pull it into my mouth. Instead I breathed on it, then licked it very gently, right over the pleasure spot. Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut and bucked as hard as he could, panting slightly.

"Oh no Harry. You don't get to cum yet."

"But I…need…" I slapped him hard on the side of his bum and he cried out despite himself.

"Well I'm not ready to give it to you get, you greedy whore so just live with it." He nodded, his body contorted. I ran one of my hands over his cock lightly, then my tongue over the same spot, lazily and excruciatingly slowly. Another spurt of pre-cum wetted the head of Harry's cock. His desperation for contact was apparent in the fact that he sighed with relief at the small amount of liquid running over himself. I curled my tongue around the head, above the pleasure spot and then let go again. He cried out in frustration as I drew one of his balls slowly into my mouth and massaged it with my tongue. Then I let it out and pulled the other one in, then both together. I let both out and ran my tongue all the way up the shaft again. Then I breathed gently over it. Harry was screaming with frustration now, his cock quivering and soaked in pre-cum. I took pity on him.

His whole body was shaking as I slid the whole of Harry's cock into my mouth as he had done to mine the previous night. I clasped one hand round the base of it and one round his balls and moved faster and faster. He was actually screaming with pleasure as his orgasm hit, his body vibrating and shaking with the long awaited rush of pleasure that filled him.

Without waiting until he had recovered, I pulled off my clothes and positioned myself over him. He looked up at me and I could tell he was trying very hard to suppress his fear.

"Get on all fours and face away from me." I didn't want to be looking into fearful, hurt eyes while I was having sex. He got up and complied. I knelt up behind him and rubbed my hardness against his ass. He moaned slightly, but the fear and tension was still in his voice. I hesitated for a second, then, "Damn you Potter." I shuffled away from him, picked up the cream he had used to massage my back and pushed a finger into him while coating my cock in it with my other hand. He was very tight. My finger barely fitted just on its own. I began to push it in and out of him slowly. He breathed out in relief and relaxed a little. He loosened a fraction and I slid another finger in. He was beginning to feel pleasure now. I could hear him growling slightly and could feel him pushing back against my fingers.

"I…think…I'm…okay now," he panted, "if you want to…" I knelt up again and positioned myself in front of him. I leant over behind him and murmured into his ear.

"Don't hold back, Harry. I want to hear how you're going to feel when I fuck you so hard you scream." I pushed into him slowly and he cried out in pain. He was so tight and good my eyes rolled back and I shivered with pleasure-but kept control. I slapped his ass and pulled out, almost fully before pushing back in, harder and faster this time. He winced but pushed back to meet my thrusts halfway, his pleasure beginning to rise with the pain. Then I heard his voice, weak with lust and pain.

"Ohh…master Severus…don't stop…it's so good…you're so good…oh yeah…never…been…so…oh _fuck_ yeah." His words were turning me on more than anything. In theory I wanted to hurt him but honestly I found it severely arousing that he loved it just as much as I did. I pulled out and he moaned at the loss. I released him and he collapsed onto the bed.

"Turn over Harry and spread your legs really wide." He obeyed and I slid into him again but it was oh so different. I could _see_ Harry, could see his lips crying out my name in pleasure. His eyes were wide, and staring straight into mine, all formality gone from them. I leaned down so my chest pressed against his and kissed his neck and ears while still thrusting into him. He was screaming now. His hands were moving everywhere over me, his silky touch making me so, so close to orgasm. His thrusts were meeting mine; one of his hands was on my ass pulling me into him. And then something struck me. _I am pleasuring him. I am kissing him so that he will feel more pleasure._ I wished the voice in my head would stop. I wanted this. I was so close to cumming I could almost hear my orgasm steamrollering closer. Shaking my head I let everything else disappear but my pleasure and Harry's. Lust was clouding my eyes. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear. I could only feel incredible immense pleasure rushing over me, claiming me, filling me with unsuppressed, indescribable joy.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I woke as if from a sleep. I opened my eyes and stared straight into the fathomless black ones of my master. He was staring straight ahead, panting, as a man possessed.

"Master…" My voice was croaky from screaming. He blinked and looked at me.

"Yes…oh Harry…" And then he was kissing me, but it was different. He was kissing me slowly, passionately. His tongue was creeping into my mouth and it was so wonderful that a happy bubble rose inside of me. I had pleased me master more than any other sub could. I was sure of it. I had pleased him so much he had wanted to give me pleasure. And oh, he had. "Do you hurt, Harry?" I shifted. Only a little.

"No master."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No master."

"Ohh Harry…" He buried his face in my chest as the first stages of shock began to drop from him. "Why are you so good at making me feel…amazing…?"

"I don't know. But…I could ask the same of you."

"You…personally enjoyed that?"

"It was so…so passionate and…quite apart from that it felt so good…and like I said…your pleasure is my pleasure. So it was even better than good."

"Mm yeah." He pulled gently out of me and a wave of pain shot out of nowhere. I was unprepared and didn't manage to fully suppress a wince. He stopped at once and looked up, concerned. "You are in pain?"

"A little," I admitted.

"Well…the longer I leave it as it is, the worse it'll be. So…are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you master." He pulled out of me and quite apart from the pain I felt an incredible sense of loss. My master had been a part of me.

"I don't know what to do. I don't feel ready to sleep yet. What do you suggest?"

"Well…it's only two o' clock. Why don't I go run you a bath while you rest here a little and then while you have a bath I can make lunch?"

"Yes. But don't make a big lunch. Make it quick because I want you in the bath with me. And then I want you to massage me."

"Yes master." I got up and went to run the bath. I put in some bubble bath and went to make lunch. I decided to make pesto pasta as it was quick and also Master Severus loved it. It made me shiver with pleasure to think about what we'd just done. I knew Master Severus would be upset about it later. I knew he did not like it when I pleased him because he liked to hate me. But he loved to be pleasured. When I found the sauce was done enough for me to put the pasta on, I put it on and went to check on the bath. It was nearly full and so I checked the temperature. Deciding Master Severus might like it just a little hotter, especially as we would be in for a long time; I turned off the cold tap for a few minutes before I went to call Master Severus for his bath. I knocked on his door and heard him shuffle.

"What is it Harry?"

"Your bath is ready and your lunch is almost ready."

"Okay. Coming." I went back to cooking and heard him come through a few minutes later. Turning, I was surprised to see him still naked. I was struck by his manly beauty. When not bundled up he looked very masterful and handsome. He smiled at me voluntarily and I smiled back. "I'll see you there, beautiful," he said, slapping my ass gently and continued to the bathroom. I turned back to the stove, swelling with pride. My master called me beautiful.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I sank back in the hot water, sighing with pleasure. It was the holidays. I'd just had the most incredible sex of my life with a highly beautiful teen sub who was likely to remain mine. I was in a hot bath expecting a delicious meal, an amazing massage and an even hotter and more delicious and amazing boy. I let my mind drift back to our encounter and could not help but smile. He was so god damn hot.

"Here it is." He walked in, carrying two plates, one on either hand like a waiter. He slid into the bath on the opposite side and handed me a plate and a fork. Yum…pesto pasta. We ate more or less in silence. The pasta was delicious. Harry got out first and held out a towel for me. He wrapped it round me as though I was an Egyptian mummy, and then grabbed another for my hair. We sat on the sofa while he dried my hair in the towel and massaged my back. We did not get dressed all day. We lay around chatting, napping, kissing; generally relaxing until diner time when we ate and then got into bed together. We didn't have sex. I didn't feel like it after that morning. But I did take him into my bed. It was so incredible lying with my body wrapped around his, breathing in his erotic scent and knowing he was mine. Knowing the future was somehow taken care of between us. I fell asleep peacefully smiling.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"Ron, does it worry you that we haven't heard from Harry for two weeks? Ron?"

"Hmm? What baby?" Ron was kissing my eyelashes playfully. I pushed him away giggling.

"Doesn't to worry you that nobody's heard from Harry for two weeks? I haven't heard from him since the last day of term. And that was ten days ago now."

"I suppose it was. Well we're going back after Christmas so it should be okay. Only five days till we'll be back with him again."

"I guess…"

"Don't worry. He's probably just got himself a girlfriend or something."

"Boyfriend."

"What?"

"Harry's gay, remember?"

"Oh…yeah well…whatever. He'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"Me too."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

My master and I sat curled around each other, so close that not a millimetre separated our bodies. He lay behind me with his body wrapped possessively around me and he was absent mindedly kissing my bare shoulders. It was these times I loved more than any other with my master; after sex when our minds were unfocused and all we could think about was each other. He would hold me close and whisper sweet things into my ears and kiss my neck and my nose and my ears and my eyelashes and I thought I might die of pleasure before I was able to show him how much I loved him and how grateful I was.

"Harry," he said, his breath warm against my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question from person to person as supposed to master to sub? It's as much advice as decision. You're allowed to say no and I honestly won't mind."

"Sure." I turned in his arms and kissed his lips." He smiled and continued.

"Well…my friends and I usually have a gathering on Christmas day evening and this year the host has said that we should all bring subs if we have them. Nobody knows about you yet so I can just go on my own and I won't mind but if you wanted to come…you can."

"Will they do anything to me?"

"They may look at you. You'll be dressed as a sub and they may admire you and talk about you but I promise I won't let you out of my sight with another master okay? If I leave you it will be with the other subs only."

"I don't mind that. I would be very proud, master."

"I wouldn't ask you but I don't like to have you out of my sight now."

"It's fine. I honestly am excited about it. But can you tell me what to wear when the time comes? I don't know what to wear for them."

"Wear for them what you would wear to seduce me."

"Yes master."

"Thank you Harry. My beautiful Harry."

"Master Severus…"


	4. Shared

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Oh my lord Harry." It was nine o' clock on Christmas morning and Harry was standing by the table which was groaning under the weight of not just the Tuesday breakfast but every breakfast he made for me over the week. He was smiling bashfully at his shoes. I sat down, slightly dazed.

"I took the liberty of making you a present sir." He was holding out to me a small box. I opened it. Inside was a pendant made of silver. The chain was long; it would be hidden by my robes when I wore it. I lifted it out and opened it. There were two photographs, one of me and one of Harry. I looked at the photograph of myself. It had been taken the previous week when Harry and I had been messing around in my rooms as usual. It showed my bare head and shoulders. My head was thrown back in laughter; my eyes sparkling with happiness and life. I shifted my eyes to Harry's photograph. He was grinning up at the camera from all fours. Although the picture only showed his head and a little of his chest and back, it was apparent he was naked. His eyes sparkled as mine had done, his lips were wet and a little swollen from kissing, his glossy hair fell back from his laughing face. It was a great picture. I snapped the locket shut and smiled at Harry.

"Come here." He came to me and I kissed his nose and held his hands. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me. Now I have you always." He giggled. "You can't escape," I said softly and we kissed mouth on mouth like true lovers. I released him and he sat down to breakfast with me. I knew what I was going to do for him. I'd been planning it for days.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Now you know that usually when we have sex I make it comfortable for you, but no more. You feel pleasure but you know I feel more don't you?"

"Yes master."

"Well this time it's going to be about you. We're going to make love like true lovers."

"Oh Master Severus…you don't have to…"

"I want to. May I kiss you Harry?"

"Yes, oh yes." I stepped forwards and pressed my lips to his. I closed my eyes and allowed sensation to fill me and claim me. Our mouths opened spontaneously and Harry licked experimentally inside my mouth. It felt strange but incredible. I moaned gently and he kissed me harder, more passionately. Our hands began to run over each other, as hesitant as if it were the first time. Harry slid his hand inside my shirt shyly and I began to unbutton his.

When we were naked I laid him down gently and began to kiss him and run my hand over his heavenly body; mapping out a route I later followed with my mouth. Harry arched and sighed beneath me as I kissed all the way down his body, then all the way up and attacked his neck with my lips. His hands were everywhere, desire filling us both and rising every second. I turned him over carefully and began to explore his back with my hands, then my mouth. When I reached his ass I applied my mouth to his opening and he cried out in pleasure. I slowly twisted and licked with my tongue, unlocking Harry's body. I was running my hands over his back and his bum and his legs and he was moving his hips slightly, attempting to increase the pressure on his ass. By the time I turned his over again he was a quivering heap, his cock jerking and slick with precum. His eyes were wide with amazement and yet disturbingly clouded with lust. I touched my lips to his lips again as I gently moved into him.

"Oh…SEVERUS!" I did not start moving, but buried myself deep inside him and allowed him to adjust while I began to kiss him all over his face and neck. "Now. I need more now…please…yessss…" I began to make love to him slowly, rubbing my body slowly against his as I thrust in and out of him. He was very needy and I knew I was going just a little too slow for his cock to be satisfied. I speeded up a little and he began to gasp and moan beneath me. I closed my eyes and listened as his shaking voice uttered my name; louder and louder until I was fucking him as fast as I could move. I could feel Harry panting, hot and urgent, against his bare shoulders; could hear Harry's heart racing. Harry reacted to even the slightest movement, was open completely, all control lost to me.

He screamed as his body arched from the bed and hot, thick sweet cum was spilling between us, pressure building. I could not help but throw my head back and scream back as his limp body swallowed still more of me. Slowly I felt consciousness begin to return to Harry and I found him bucking up to meet my thrusts, his little hot mouth crying out for my release. I had no control now. I was slamming into him again and again, the sound and smell and sight of Harry mesmerising me to the point of insanity. I leaned down and began to lick and nip at his still arched chest and it was apparently too much for him. He clenched tightly around me. I threw myself into Harry for the last time and was jerked into a storm of hot, spiralling pleasure. I saw stars but only found my pleasure pulling my higher and higher until I thought I'd black out or disappear if orgasm gripped me for one moment longer. And he was rocking against me, his cries barely heard above the roar in my ears, making it last until I had nothing but incredible sensation.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

He looked incredible. If possible he looked more beautiful and sexier than I'd ever seen him before. He wore a small amount of make up on his face ('to look good under the light') and he wore his little leather underwear and a tight black top that was far too small for him. He wore rings in his ears and a necklace round his neck and nothing else.

"Wow. You sure will be the talk of the town."

"Have I gone over the top?"

"Actually you're perfect. Are you ready to go? We're apparating."

"Sure." I took his hand and together we apparated to the Malfoy Manor 120 miles away in less than a second.

"Wow. I mean welcome Severus. I see you decided to upstage us all this year a little!" Lucius swaggered towards me, his son tagging along behind him wearing leather pants and handcuffs round his wrists. _His own son?_ "You're the last so if you'd like to bring your little sub here and come join you'd be welcome." He stepped towards Harry and took his lowered chin firmly in his long cold fingers. "Look at me." Harry looked up at him, no fear showing in his eyes but a tiny bit of invitation. He was playing Lucius the right way. "Aren't you the little charmer," he said, letting go of Harry and leading the way into the small next door living room. Harry followed, obedient as a little pet.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I saw all their eyes flick to me as we re-entered. Some of the men gave a little cheer at the sight of me and Draco. My master sat down and I knelt by the side of his chair, my eyes downcast to keep out their devouring stares.

"Welcome to all my friends. Merry Christmas." Lucius' false politeness was making me feel a little ill. I could feel Draco nudging me but I did not look up or respond. I was going to be the perfect sub for my master. Nothing I did would make him less than proud of me tonight. "I think we all know who we're all looking at," Lucius continued. I barely hid a blush, "and I think my friend Severus has got a lot of explaining to do. Severus?" My master stood up and indicated that I should also.

"Hello everybody and…Merry Christmas. This is my sub. Look up Harry. Look at the men." I looked up and quickly scanned the room for the top dogs I needed to pay special attention to. There was a tall dark man sitting directly opposite me, there was Lucius and another fair man who was sitting next to us with his arms folded giving me a smug look. I concentrated on this man first. I pretended to look up for the first time, eyed the circle as though nervous and then allowed my gaze to rest on the cocky man before giving him a smouldering smile. His arrogance melted at once. He looked surprised and absurdly delighted. "Walk round the circle Harry. Let the men see you." I bowed my head.

"Yes master." I started to walk slowly around the circle away from the cocky man. I felt the men's hands on me, on my thighs and on my ass. The dark man asked to feel my muscles and my groin in addition before he was satisfied. I nearly shivered as they touched me, I really did. I could see some of the less well trained subs staring at me in awe, including Draco. When I reached the cocky man I stopped of my own accord.

"What's the matter with you, sub?" He asked, grinning his stupid grin, "need another slap on the ass?" I sank to my knees with my head bowed.

"For you sir, yes." There were whistles and comments at this and the man lifted me into his lap. I sat calmly in his lap and allowed him to touch me everywhere, even under my underwear, and grope my bum in a way I would not have dreamed of doing for anybody but my master in any other situation. At last, after what was probably in reality twenty seconds he said,

"Okay sub, enough. You can go back to your master now. He's gorgeous Severus. Bet your glad you have him to warm your bed every night!"

"He's brilliant." Master Severus reached down and touched my shoulder as he spoke in a gesture of gratitude, "he cooks all my meals, he massages me, and he does my chores not to mention bedroom activities." I almost gave myself away and smiled at my master's lack of obscenities.

"Well, we can have our little show later. Now shall we go in to eat? The subs can stay here and talk to one another. Maybe Severus' sub can teach the rest of them a thing or two. The men rose and left. Severus made sure he was the last to leave and shot me a smile before he left. We waited a few seconds for the men's footsteps to fade away, then everybody started talking at once.

"Shh!" Said Draco reasonably, "the last thing we want is to get in trouble. Let's get some light on in here and shut the fuck up shall we?" The subs fell silent and Draco turned the lights on. We all sat by our various chairs blinking in the sudden harsh light. Draco sat up on his father's chair and we all moved to copy him. "Well they seemed to just love you Harry. How can you stand them to grope you like that? Every time they look at you they look as though they want to swallow you whole.

"I am a good sub to my master. He will not be ashamed of me. I came here tonight to please my master and so he could show me off to his friends. I love doing his bidding."

"You're his natural sub?"

"Yeah." Looking around the room I realised there were some girls there too. About six girls and thirteen boys. Most look terrified, some looked defiant. There was one girl sitting across from me, the dark man's sub, who said nothing but obeyed quietly and made no fuss. She was wearing a corset and a short skirt that showed the bottom of her bum when she stood up. "Are you a natural sub too?" I asked her.

"I am but I'm not his. I'm very good at being a sub but…I don't know what he wants. I want my old master back."

"Who was your old Master?"

"Regulus Black."

"His brother was my godfather. He died recently."

"Yeah. I know. Does your master treat you well?"

"Oh yes," I smiled, "he's never actually forced me to do anything as far as I'm aware. I want to do everything he wants to get."

"You're lucky."

"I know." We shared a smile. We both knew what it was like to serve your master naturally."

"Well I'm not willing. My master is my father. He beats me into doing it." Draco's voice shocked me out of my reminiscing."

"Yeah. I never knew your father did this to you."

"I don't exactly parade it round school. 'Yeah I'm a whore-uhuh, my father's'. Yeah right. Nobody knows."

"I'm sorry."

"No shit. D'you think they're gonna force us to make out?"

"Maybe. It could be worse. At least we're both gay."

"You would choose to make out with me?"

"No way! You're not my type. But I'm just saying it could get worse." He turned me a grim face.

"It's gonna. I know my father."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Even if I wasn't allowed to close my eyes, I blocked out the sight of Draco's body against mine and imagined this was my master. I touched and licked and teased and sucked to the encouragements of the men around. When I took him in my mouth I knew what I was doing was dirty. I felt like a whore. But I forced myself to purr with pleasure and put all my efforts into it. I let him cum all over my face and neck and chest. He was a good whore. I wouldn't have been able to even get hard in that situation. I felt violated and dirty.

"Come here." My master tried to pull me toward him. I knew he was sorry by the gentle pull on my wrist.

"No. Come here. Let me clean you." I made a fast decision and climbed into Lucius' lap. I felt like crying as he licked his son's cum from all over me, his sluggish slimy tongue making me so much dirtier than before. He was squeezing my bum and my cock attempting to get me aroused. I tried, I really did. But nothing good came to me. Only shudders of disgust quickly suppressed. At last he released me with a 'run home to Severus then,' and a painful spank on my bum. Severus pulled me onto his lap, whispering an unobtrusive cleansing spell as another sub was picked out to perform.

"Harry I'm taking you home. Now." I did not argue. He rose with me still clinging to him and carried me to the door. When in the hall he released me to look into my face.

"Wait. Going so soon Severus?"

"Got to. Sorry."

"Lend me your little sub for tonight. I will pay you well for it."

"Never."

"I'm talking big bucks here. Five thousand just for one night."

"No."

"No? You're very sure. I'm not offering but what would you say to ten thousand?"

"No." I felt sick. I wanted my master to have this. I tugged on his arm and he leaned close to me.

"Master…I will do it for your…your dark mark….I mean your freedom."

"Harry…no I couldn't ask you to. This guy's not like me. He'll treat you like a whore."

"I don't mind for one night. I'll have you back…and you'll be free."

"Harry I...are you sure?"

"Yeah I am. I honestly don't mind."

"Then you may. Lucius…you can have him for my freedom. For one night only."

"You mean your mark?"

"Yes."

"Done. Come with me and we will remove it while my whores get ready."

"_My_ Harry."

"Not for tonight he's not. Come on then." The second they had gone Draco leapt at me.

"Are you mad? My father is abusive!"

"For my master? Anything."

"You're a crazy sub Harry. No sub could be this devoted…you're not lovers are you?"

"Today he made love to me like a lover. But not really, no." Draco gave me an odd look.

"Well…come with me anyway. Trust me you'll need preparation.


	5. Abused and loved

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Fuck I thought you said you'd been fucked before"

"I have."

"You're too tight not to be a virgin."

"I think it's a natural sub default. Stays that way for the pleasure of the master."

"Shit. You're going to be in pain. Come here. Let me prepare you or you'll feel more pain than you can bear." I stared at him. He seemed serious so I shuffled up to him and turned my back to him. He began to prepare me. One finger…two…three…

"Ouch. Won't two do?"

"Not if he's gonna try and make you feel pain. He'll shove his arm up there if he has to, so make sure you scream the first time okay?"…Four…I squeezed my eyes shut. He began to move his fingers in and out of me and the pain slowly receded. But I felt so open and dirty that it was almost worse. I could hear footsteps on the stairs. Draco quickly pulled his fingers out of me and cleaned us both for the third time. Then he told me to lie on my front and spread my legs if I knew what was good for me. "Don't forget to scream," he murmured in my ear and lay down next to me. When the man entered I heard him laugh.

"Ah…well done Draco. You know what's good for him." I heard him shuffling around, apparently removing his clothes. Suddenly he was in front of me, holding out his semi-erect penis. His body was reeking of drink. "Lick it, my lovely new whore." I did what I was told without moving my body. It was agony lifting my head up for so long with no support. I licked as enthusiastically as I could in a way I knew would please him. I wanted him to cum as soon as possible. He laughed again. "See Draco? He knows his place. He knows how to please his master. Bet you'd never even beg me would you without permission?" I shook my head, letting my tongue move from side to side also. He laughed again, but then said, "Enough. I don't want to finish for a long time tonight. I stopped and lay my body flat again. I could feel my ass closing up again, as it always did. I hoped he would get it over with before it closed completely.

"Father…be careful with him…he closes…"

"I know he closes every time like a lovely little sub. But as a sub he needs no care." His voice came right behind me just as he forced his way into me. I could not accept all of him at first. It was pure agony. I didn't need to remember Draco's warning in order to scream in pain. I muffled it in the duvet but he only laughed and slapped my ass, increasing the pain. He did not allow me to get used to it, only started rocking backwards and forwards in an effort to thrust the whole of himself in. To no avail. I tried to open even a little, knowing the pain would lessen if I did but I couldn't. After several attempts, Lucius snorted. "You're almost too good. You try it Draco. See if you can get him to open a little." He pulled out and ordered me to turn over. I did so in time to see Draco clambering on top of me. I shivered.

"Yes father. God he feels good, doesn't he? So soft." To his father it looked as though Draco was settling himself on me, enjoying me, but in reality he was quickly re-preparing me. It was rushed, but enough. He moved into me. "Scream you idiot," he muttered irritably at me and I did so, completing the rough look. He began to fuck me, gently crying out for his father's benefit at how good I was. His father satisfied himself on his son for a few minutes before ordering his son out.

It was so horribly slow. I kept my eyes down passively but still remembering to scream at the appropriate times. His massive sweaty body heaved and grunted on top of me as he fucked me, burning me, making me feel more ashamed and sick than I ever had before. I could feel his gut bobbing against my chest and he forced his way in and out. What kind of whore was I anyway? He came with a moan, filling me with horror as the warm wetness exploded inside me. I wiped my tears of shame and fear and pain on the duvet and made to get up. But I was slapped down again with a laugh. It was not over.

What followed that night marked me for life. When he came I thought it would be over. I hoped he would just smack my ass and send me home to my master where I could cry into his shoulder and feel his protective warmth wrapping around me. But instead he turned to me with this awful look on his face and for the first time I felt like disobeying my master and running away from this man. If only I had.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I paced the room, to and fro, waiting for Harry to Floo back, to portkey, to send me a message, anything. But there was nothing. All last night there had been nothing and it was now six o' clock in the evening. I was getting worried. Just as I thought I might go and fetch him, the tall Malfoy boy came sprinting into my rooms unasked and began to pant and splutter some message. He was out of breath and clearly horror-struck, but I heard the three important words: Harry, hospital wing. I have never run so fast in my life. It was six flights of stairs up to the hospital wing and I had never been a runner. Yet I took the stairs four at a time and as I ran it occurred to me: I care about this child. He's not just a useful slave; I love him and care for him.

The matron gave me a disgusted look as I ran in and gestured briefly to a bed on the far side of the room with the curtains pulled around. What lay behind them made me scream. He lay flat on his back, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged and irregular. The covers were pulled down away from him but he was sweating. There were bruises covering him and his eyes were purple and swollen. There were parallel cuts on his thighs, clearly made by a knife. Covering his chest were small round black cigarette burns. I was going to kill that man. He had hurt, branded and humiliated my Harry. I pulled the covers over him up to his waist and gently kissed his cut lips. He relaxed slightly. There was a hand on my arm.

"Severus?" I looked up into the stern blue eyes of my employer. He said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"I…I didn't know…I thought…I thought he would be safe!"

"So it wasn't you?"

"Me?" I was shocked. How could anyone think I would abuse Harry? "**NO!**" It came out louder than I intended. "I would never…but I as good as…oh what have I done?!"

"What happened? Tell me quickly."

"Lucius Malfoy tried to buy him from me. I refused but Harry suggested he went for one night in exchange for my freedom. And I allowed it."

"And Lucius accepted? Are you free?"

"Yes. I am. But I left Harry with that…that monster…" I shuddered and put my face in my hands.

"He will live. I will leave his healing to you. But you are to release him. He's no longer your sub. But he may choose to be something else to you." And he was gone.

I sat by his side all that night and the following day. Nobody interrupted us. The matron came a few times to check Harry's pulse and re-dress his various wounds, but other than that I saw not a soul until four o' clock when the peace of the ward was shattered by a red-headed fireball speeding into the hospital wing and hurling itself full pelt at me. It skidded to a halt and Ron Weasley screamed, "_**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!!!???**_" He was shaking with rage, his trembling finger pointing at Harry.

"Mr Weasley I did nothing…"

"You LIAR! How do you expect me to believe this when he…he's been…oh you disgusting…perverted…"

"RON! I did nothing to Harry! It wasn't me! I admit it was my fault and I deserve your anger but it wasn't…"

"Then who the hell was it if not you!? Nobody else would be able to…he wouldn't do it with anyone else…I know him!"

"If you will stop shouting I will tell you." He looked mutinous but sat down stubbornly in a chair. "I took him to a…party. I thought it would be fine and he would just be on show to the other people but it wasn't like that. Lucius Malfoy asked me to sell Harry to him. I declined. Harry suggested he go for one night in return for my freedom from Voldemort's allegiance. I shouldn't have let him go but I did. I didn't ever think he would hurt Harry. When I found out…"

"Yeah, whatever. Like you'd care!"

"I do care! You weren't there. I _know_ Harry now. And he knows me. I don't just manipulate him. I thought it would be like that at first but it's not. I love him. Not as a master might a sub but as a man loves a man. When I found out he was hurt I was so angry. If I didn't need to be here with Harry, Lucius Malfoy would be dead by now! You have no idea!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I squeezed my eyes tight shut as he finished him speech. My body hurt all over. I just wanted Ron to go away so that I could talk to my master. So much pain…

"Well…we'll see when Harry wakes up. I'm unconvinced." I heard him walk away and my eyes flicked open. I squinted. My puffy eyes would only open so much. Severus turned back to me and jumped. I smiled

"Love you too Master Severus…" I knew it came out as a tiny croak, but he heard. His eyebrows lifted, as though he hardly dared to believe it. I looked him straight in the eye. He leaned down and kissed my bruised lips gently.

"I'm sorry Harry…"

"Shh. You weren't to know." At that moment Madame Pomfrey came bustling along the ward and, seeing I was awake, smiled brightly.

"Excellent you're awake. You must take this potion. It will heal you but it'll be painful so I will give you some dreamless sleep. Severus, you haven't slept for two days and nights, for heavens sake go and get some rest too. He's alright now." Clearly annoyed, he got up and stroked my face before leaving. Two days and nights! I took the potion the matron handed me and drank it down. It tasted like skele-grow. Taking the next one willingly I took it in one draught, feeling pain and drowsiness spill over me in one go. Within seconds I was asleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I woke up to a warm comfortable feeling I had not experienced since Christmas. I opened my eyes and met those of Harry. He lay in my arms, naked and awake, his whole body entwined with mine. He leaned over and we kissed gently, beautifully, pressing closer and closer. Our arms wrapped around each other, smiling, tasting, exploring. I touched his thigh. The skin was smooth. Breaking away from him I regarded him. All the scars were gone.

"How long was I asleep?"

"It's eleven now. 28th December morning. I took the potion."

"And are you okay?"

"Yes…I don't think I'll ever forget it but I'm alright now. So long as I'm with you."

"You don't have to be my sub anymore. Dumbledore told me to release you."

"I know. He's been to see me. He told me all about it."

"So why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear what I said in the hospital wing? I love you."

"You don't have to say that. Remember? You're not my sub anymore. I'm not your master. You're my student that's all. You're free."

"You never treated me like a sub in the first place. It was always like it is really. We just played out little parts. Severus Snape I am not moving. I have very strong legs from Quiddich and I am not unwrapping them until you admit that I love you and you love me and we're going to stay like that forever.

You mean that? It's not a trick?"

"Look at me. Why would I be here if…?"

"Answer the question." He took my face in his hand and leaned back a little so that I could watch him say it. His piercing green eyes stared straight into mine, no longer afraid.

"I love you. I've always loved you. I just didn't realise it until I got to know you better. I loved you then and I love you now and I must love you forever. I can't let you go now. I swear all that on my life."

"Then come here and let me kiss you."

"Yes master."


End file.
